fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky's Babysitting Service
Vicky's Babysitting Service is the name of the babysitting company that Vicky runs. Information Vicky has been running this babysitting service since she was at least fourteen years old. The amount of customers she has in this service varies from episode. In some episodes, she only seems to babysit Timmy, while many others show her babysitting children around Timmy's age, in some cases using them as servants for one of her money making schemes. Description Vicky's babysitting service is sometimes situated in a building. In an early episode, it was the same building as her house. In another episode, she was in a brick building in downtown Dimmsdale which had a shatter-proof glass window at the front of it. In most cases, she is simply on call or just shows up to wherever she is babysitting, making a headquarters meaningless. Background During a flashback in "Abra-Catastrophe!" taking place two years before the time of the series, Mrs. Turner suggests to her husband that they hire a babysitter so they can spend more time with each other, but Mr. Turner insists on being around to film every moment of his son's life. After Timmy's parents leave him alone the kitchen, he becomes afraid and thinks that his parents have gone to parts unknown forever. Because of this he calls Vicky's babysitting service. Vicky shows up and convinces Timmy's parents that she will take good care of him and enrich him with education. Mr. Turner is hesitant at first, since he wants to film Timmy's life, but Vicky promises to film every moment and edit it all onto one convenient tape. Timmy's parents start leaving him with Vicky, but every time she is left alone with Timmy, she torments him. In the episode "MicroPhony", Vicky expands her services using the radio, and is seen babysitting almost every kid in Dimmsdale at one point. Timmy and all of his friends suffered under her wrath, as well as many other unnamed kids that she used to answer the phones at her babysitting company's building. She almost went out of business when Timmy used his own radio ad to convince parents to spend time with their kids instead. Vicky later found out about this and tried to ruin Timmy by saying bad things about parents and saying humiliating comments. Timmy would have been killed by the mob for sure, but his friends quickly defended him with the voice-changing microphone. Vicky then tries to convince the adults to use her babysitting service so that she can keep an eye on their grounded kids, but Timmy stops the parents before they give their money to Vicky. Timmy then comes clean about the radio ad to the adults. Mr. Turner points out that the ad said parents were morons, but Timmy says that Vicky said that not him. Vicky demands proof, but suddenly authorities appear and demand to everyone who is Double T in the Morning. The kids all say that Vicky is, so the authorities handcuff her. Vicky tries to tell them Timmy is Double T, but Timmy brandishes the microphone at Vicky's mouth before she says that to the authorities. Vicky is then dragged away to rot in a federal jail. Vicky later gets out somehow and was able to keep this service in business since she is still shown babysitting the kids in Dimmsdale in later episodes. Thirteen years later, as seen in the live action film "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Vicky now runs her own full-time day care service. Gallery Vicky Babysitting Service.png|Vicky's babysitting service from the outside Microphony244.jpg|Flyer of Vicky's work See also *Vicky the Babysitter *Vicky's Day Care - Grown up Vicky's company in the live action movie, "Grow up, Timmy Turner!". Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Dimmsdale